Ancient
by Amizen
Summary: Wishes weren't suppose to come true. 'I wish I could spend the rest of eternity with my favorite characters' But here she was 'Gaius, I've brought you fresh herbs' 'How rude of me, Dahlia this is my nephew Merlin.' 'You are a brave fool, I like you' 'He insulted me! the prince' 'Which is why I like him.' Harry Potter x Vampire Diaries x The originals x Merlin x Avengers crossover
1. Prologue

**Ancient**

 **Prologue**

A loud screech from her aunt awoke her and the tiny girl slowly forced her tired eyes open. She stared at the wooden ceiling of the closet and swept her eyes from one spider web to the other. She didn't mind spiders, not anymore at least. Once many years ago she would have run screaming but now she didn't care. They couldn't do anything to her, besides there was far more to fear than a silly insect.

The girl focused on her horse-necked aunts screeching voice to try and decipher what had distressed the horrid woman so. She took pride in being the one to distress her aunt on a regular basis and the screeching that was taking place at the moment was far worse than the girl has ever been able to make the woman do. This would not do, jealousy coursed through her body which in turn shifted to utter glee once she caught the words being screeched.

Her Aunt Gana had decided to come for a visit.

The cupboard door slammed open and her batshit crazy aunt glared at her. This of-course did not bother her in-the-slightest. She was a trained assassin, She was a heiress of at least three ancient and noble houses, she was a princess –even had the enchanted tiara to prove it– As if the glare of a pathetic peasant would bother her.

"Get dressed freak," her aunt spat at her, "that ugly thing is coming to talk to you."

She barely twitched at the words, even thought she wanted nothing more than to blast the stupid peasant to smithereens. She promised her Aunt Gana and uncle Tom that she wouldn't kill the morons she was staying with until she could get emancipated. Then they were free game.

With a roll of her bottle green eyes she stood up and rummaged through the small space looking for a cute dress that would make her look sweet and innocent –not that she would ever be sweet and innocent– She ended up with a cotton candy pink dress rimmed with little white flowers and a pair of flats matching the pink dress. The bows on the tip of the shoes had originally been black but with barely a thought she spelled them to be the same white as the flowers on the dress. The coloring didn't suit her very well, what with her wild black hair and pale skin. Dark colors suited her better but she didn't own anything cute that was dark so she had to stick with the eye catching pink.

It had been almost three years now that she's been staying with her mother's sister and thought the family was despicable and would never be worthy of her it was far better than the red room. Honestly anything was better than the red room. She spent a solid three years in that place before she managed to break out and find her way back to the estate that had once been her home. She didn't think she would ever consider it home again. She had plenty of good memories and the good memories out-numbered the bad ones by far but the bad memories outweighed the good ones in sheer depth.

"Aunt Gana!" was the cry of delight that greeted Morgana when she stepped into the house of her dearest Lily's sister and with a bright smile she picked up the pure bundle of joy who looked utterly adorable and completely innocent in her outfit. Morgana approved. It was best to lead people into a false view so they can underestimate you. Her little Light was anything but innocent.

"Are you ready for a day out my little Bud, my little Light?" she asked rhetorically. The answer was obvious and without a glance at the should-be-horse Morgana promptly twisted on the spot and disappeared without a sound.

They appeared in a cozy living room located in one of the smaller Le Fay manors and her little light promptly dropped her fake smile and plopped ungracefully onto the couch.

"When will this end Gana?" the soon to be eleven-year-old girl moaned in misery. Morgana honestly felt guilty, the whole family –not that their little light new of the family yet– felt guilty. They wanted to help but it was forbidden. She had to go through this on her own. It's how she grew. It's how she became the woman they all loved and respected. Yes they wanted to help but then she wouldn't be their Light, their Lady, their Queen. She would be different and they didn't want different. It's why they never went to get her out of the red room even thought they all wanted to burn the place down. She had to go through that and they hated themselves for allowing it. They were selfish but they wanted Their Rosemund Potter not a girl who looked the same, who had the same name but acted different because she didn't grow up the same as their Rose-bud.

"Soon little light," –because that's what she was, their light– "soon you will be eleven and then off to Hogwarts you go, you'll have plenty of freedom there," Morgana knew she was lying and a stab of pain shot through her heart. Her little Rose-bud was going to be having a rough few years and it will be anything but peaceful nor will it be free. It was needed thought. The only reason Morgana agreed to let her go to that blasted school was because she knew in the end Rose will be alive, broken but alive and reparable.

 **Hey my little angels! When I started this book the first time is was a rough idea and I had no idea where I was going with it so I decided to redo it. I hope the new version will be to your liking.**

 **Updates will be done weekly. Each Sunday I will try and post a new update, it might go off track every so often because I work full-time, will be doing my grade 10 &11 next year (I dropped out when I was 16 to help my family by lending a hand and getting a full time job, but will be finishing high school via homeschooling now that we are stable) am studying Korean and writing an original story (original world, plot and characters pray for me I hope it goes well) not to mention I have this massive list of things I need to do and study in 2019 and 2020 so the two years are going to be a mess.**

 **I will do my best thought to update on a weekly basis.**

 **This story is going to be a massive crossover of Harry Potter x Merlin x Avengers x Vampire diaries x Originals x Marvel movies**

 **Chapters except for this prologue will not be anything less than 2000 words.**

 **Question for my dearest angels, which Harry Potter characters do you think should be a part of Rosemund Potter inner circle of friends?**

 **Feel free to follow my twitter afictionatly for updates, sneak previews of Ancient or any other fiction I'll be working on or even if you want to make suggestions and ask me to write a story you want to read but no one is writing I'll add it to my list and see if I can write it for you.**

 **Note my twitter is set on private but send a request and I'll accept.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Amizen.**


	2. The beautiful rose and its prickly thorn

**Ancient**

 **Chapter 1 : The beautiful rose and its prickly thorns**

Rosebud Ara Potter was born alongside her twin Harry James Potter to James Charles Potter and Lily Potter Nee Evans. They were the perfect family and the twins looked so much like their parents, acted so much like their parents that no one ever would have thought that one of the two was not a Potter at all.

James and Lily loved both their children and the two toddlers were always found together, they were inseparable and shared everything. Secrets were a big thing and not tolerated between family. Family stuck together, Family shared everything.

Rose was two years old when she woke up with a head full with memories that wasn't there before and she immediately ran to her parents. They would help her. After all Family always helped each other.

That's when she found out that she had a very complicated future and her parents couldn't tell her anything. It was also the day she discovered she was not a Potter by blood. Rose was adopted but that didn't matter to her nor her adoptive parents as Family never meant blood. The only thing needed to form a family was bond and they all had plenty of that.

Rose was four years old when all her memories were unlocked and sat in her head while she freaked out over the fact that she was the twin sister of Harry freaking Potter and that James and Lily were both alive, Remus paid visits often and Sirius was happily tearing the ministry apart as Lord Black. Not to mention Tom Riddle was her unofficial uncle, Grindelwald was a doting grandfather, Minerva 'call me Minnie' McGonagall didn't look a day over twenty and had a mischievous streak that put the Marauders to shame. Morgana Le Fay –yes the actual Morgana Le Fay– was her godmother and aspiring Minister of Magic, Regulas Black absolutely adored her and often popped in –with a joking bow and cry of master to Uncle Tom if he happened to be around– bearing gifts or new lessons in wandless magic –which was far easier than magical folk thought apparently– Alice Longbottom was clawing her way up to the title of headmistress of Hogwarts and currently stood as deputy. She still remembered listening to her aunt rant about that stupid old fart who was ruining the best school in all of Britain and her vow of ruining the man in turn and fixing the school. Uncle Sev was a man she could not go without mentioning, he was nearly as doting as Regulas and the two often competed for her attention. He was also a source of entertainment when revealing all of Dumbldorks deep dark secrets and plans. Tom had plenty of fun with his not-really-double-crossing-spy as they both did what they could to make the headmasters life as miserable as they could without being found out.

She ended up in hysterical laughter when she found out that Tom Riddle was a charming spoke person for half-bloods and muggleborns by day and the evil Dark Lord Voldemort by night. Oh the man held no care for blood status but her family had been plotting the complete takeover of Magical Britain years before she and her brother were born and the rise of an evil dark lord with no mercy was apparently apart of the plan. Rose and her brother was phase three of the plan. Not that Rose was told what phase one and two was but her and her brothers job was gathering allies from the heirs of the noble houses and making plenty of influential friends then plotting with them to take over the ministry and fix backwards community.

Of course Aunt Alice had asked very nicely if they could do her the favor of 'exposing' Dumbledore while they were at it.

Now contrary to what it seems the fourth year of Rose's life was not 'happy' it had all gone to hell on Halloween.

She was in bed completely dead to the world when the men came into their house. How they got in Rose never found out. Potter manor was one of the best warded places in the whole country second only to Black manor. Hogwarts would have stood first but the wards had not been take care of properly and has faded through time.

She awoke when the pulled her out of her bed by her hair. Rose kicked and screamed and struggled to no avail. Her magic was not responding to her call and left Rose panicking. They dragged her down the hall and straight past the lifeless body of her mother. The once beautifully bright eyes were dull and the shining emerald color had faded to a dull muddy color with barely hints of green left. Her face was set in a look of pure terror and her mouth open in a way suggesting that Lily Potter had died screaming in agony. The pulled her into the Lord Potters study room and pinned to a chair was her father. His head hung low and a pool of blood laid at his feet surrounding his chair. What Rose meant by pinned was properly pinned, his feet were anchored to the chair with two rods shoved through them by his thighs, his hands were pinned with a knife in each, his shoulders like his legs had two poles stuck through them keeping him to the chair.

Rose suffered the same treatment. She screamed. She couldn't help it, it had hurt so much.

Her fathers head snapped up and he stared at her with guilty eyes –or was it eye? The one was missing– they told him to talk or they would torture her. James did not say a word and listened to his beautiful baby girl scream. It broke him piece by piece but no matter how broken he would not tell these men anything.

It felt like hours before the men gave up. Potter would not tell them where to find Nightmare and the kid had long since stopped screaming. They slit the duo's throats and left not looking back, not seeing the body of the black haired child fade until there was no Rosebud Potter left inside the house. They did not see when several figures stepped out from the woods and made their way to the house. They did not see the bodies of the two potters blink and sit up with not a scratch on them. They did not hear the Family speak

"you two did well," a raven haired man commented while gazing around the room they ended up in, his eyes flicked to his blond best friend –not that either would admit it even after all these years–

"Our Little light will take it from here," a moderately beautiful woman with chocolate colored skin and light brown hair commented, a small delighted smile on her face.

"yeah the little bud is on her path, she'll be fine," was the final comment from the blond haired man and it was said in full certainty. Rose had always been fine. No matter what tore her apart. She would pull herself together. It's one of the many reasons he admired her. Even when he was a prat of a prince.

Rose awoke with a groan and rubbed her sore throat. She idly gazed around her and jumped when a chuckle sounded through the room.

"The little nightmare finally awoke, you gave us a hell of a lot of trouble," the man shifted as his heavy gaze landed on her throat, "we thought you were dead at first but then surprise-surprise you were not and healed perfectly right before my very own eyes. Settle in kid were not letting you go. Welcome to the Red Room."

She spent three years in the Red Room. Being broken and reformed. She had held on for an entire year before snapping and finally killing. They started calling her Nightmare, the other girls because of her vicious and uncaring attitude. One wrong move and she would kill you. The handlers because she would slaughter every 'care taker' that was sent her way. She would always leave a mess for them to clean up after every mission. They only reason she wasn't killed was simply because they couldn't do it. Not that they didn't try.

Slitting her throat, burning her alive, burying her alive, drowning her, bombing her, poisoning her, shooting her, tying her to several cars and having them drive off in separate directions to rip her apart, throwing her out an airplane, snapping her neck. Nothing ever worked she always came back. At least the torture division loved her. To them it was a worthy challenge.

After her third year Rose finally escaped and found her way back to England. Her family had welcomed her home with open arms and fully admitted that they had not gone searching for her because they could not interfere in her future. It hurt and she was angry but she understood. They had told her from the very beginning they couldn't interfere and so she forgave. They were her family after all.

Her parents were dead and none of her family could take her in –Harry was sent to relatives far away in Japan– it would interfere with their take over plan. Rose had begrudgingly accepted her fate and was promptly given –more like shoved off– to her aunt Petunia. Rose had been promised that once she got emancipated she could leave and go stay with Harry and so she was resigned to early owls. Either that or marriage and she was far too young for marriage.

She was nine-years-old when she met the Fae and was promptly given a crown and announced as their little Light princess, she couldn't be queen because she already was so they made her princess instead –that bit of logic had mindfucked her how could she be queen already and still be the princess?– she had of-course immediately started referring to people as peasants and would slaughter anyone who didn't give her the proper respect. What? Bel had been her favorite character.

She was ten years old when she ran into some Italian dude who tried to kidnap her. She killed him very slowly and deliberately while interrogating him. Why did her try an kidnap her?

She was ten when she found out that dying will flames was a thing –well look at that, they really went all out when she said her favorite shows– and that she was coincidentally a very-very bright sky. She wanted to laugh. Rosemund Ara Potter was a lot of things but bright was not one of them.

She did end up laughing when she found out that her baby brother was currently staying in Namimori, Japan. She would leave handling the Decimo and his guardians –she had no doubt that they were the same age– to her brother and send him instructions until she could move over there. Right now her focus was creating her own Mafia Famiglia and promptly taking over the world. She had to start small. So England was first on her list. Her family loved and utterly adored her. When Morgana takes over as minister then magical England was practically hers, after all she didn't need to be in the position of power to run the place, she knew her aunt would do anything for her and she was going to use that to her advantage. Her other focus would be non-magical Britain but that wouldn't be too hard. They were magical after all. Rose wondered what Uncle Remus would think of running the non-magical side of Britain.

It was going to be fun.

 **I decided to work on the next chapter and ended up finishing it a few hours later.**

 **How do you like the chapter?**

 **A lot of people may question why her family especially Alice, Minerva, Sirius and Remus are fine with her little Killing problem when they are meant to be 'light' people, that will be explained in the story not soon but it will come up and eventually make sense.**

 **Remember to leave a comment and check out my twitter : afictionatly for updates, sneak previews and other little tidbits**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
